


To Heal Wounded Souls

by paladinofthelantern



Series: Blood Of Ancients [3]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once he was outside the walls he took a last glance at Egypt before steeling himself for what was to come. Bek shifted into his true form, feeling the familiar rush of heat and light. He lifted his wings high above him, then launched himself into the air. The prince climbed steadily upwards, the glittering city  growing farther and farther with each wing beat. In time, even the sky became a distant sight as  he entered the heavens themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal Wounded Souls

Bek moved quietly through the palace in which he now resided, inhaling the sweet scent of incense that drifted through the halls. At times it almost seemed like a dream to live here. During his life on the streets he was fortunate if he found even the crudest of dwellings to sleep in. When he had become adviser to Horus those conditions became a thing of the past. Once it was discovered he was the king’s son, Bek had been given quarters far more luxurious, a thing he had not thought possible.

Bek felt a pang of guilt as he thought of his father and how Horus might not approve of the action he was about to take. Although Bek was an adult, Horus still considered him a child. He tried to be spend as much time with Bek as possible, which was sometimes difficult with the amount of responsibility placed on his shoulders. Still, he made sure to let his son know that he loved him dearly, and that Bek was the most important thing to him in his life. Bek knew, though, that there was someone else his father missed. Which led him to the situation at hand.

Once he was outside the walls he took a last glance at Egypt before steeling himself for what was to come. Bek shifted into his true form, feeling the familiar rush of heat and light. He lifted his wings high above him, then launched himself into the air. The prince climbed steadily upwards, the glittering city  growing farther and farther with each wing beat. In time, even the sky became a distant sight as  he entered the heavens themselves.

Now he was in a realm he had only entered once before with the assistance of his father, when he was a mortal and not a god. Above him he could see Ra’s ship, gleaming golden against the blackness of space. Bek was becoming quite tired at this point, but he refused to give up. He forced his wings to carry him closer to the vessel despite their cries of protest. At last, Bek reached it, collapsing onto the deck as he took on his mortal shape.

“I’m surprised you made it this far.”

Bek looked up to see his great grandfather sitting on his throne.

“You are as stubborn as your father it seems. Speaking of whom, where is he? It seems quite unusual that he would let you take this journey on your own.”

“He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Ah,” Ra said with a nod. “I have to wonder why you would not inform him.”

“Because I would ask something of you.”

“Really now? And what is that?”

“Father told me how you brought Zaya and I back as a reward for defeating Set. Since I helped in the process, I believe I deserve one as well.”

“What is it that you desire?”

“I want…,” Beck began, the words sticking in his throat. “I want you to bring back Mother.”

“I see.”

“Will you grant my request?”

Ra paused for a moment, thinking. Finally, he spoke.

“No.”

Bek’s heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

“Why not?”

“Prince Bek, I hear many things from up here. Not least of which are the pleas to bring loved ones back from the underworld. All have a place in the afterlife, whether god or mortal, and I do not desire to change that fact. What I did for your father is something I will only do once.”

Bek was heartbroken. He had flown all this way for nothing. The hope to see his mother again, to have his family reunited at last had been crushed by the one person he thought could give him relief. Instead of healing the great rent within his soul, Ra had only made it worse. He looked into the older god’s face for any sign that his mind had changed, but found none.

“Very well, Great Grandfather. I accept your decision,” he managed to choke out, trying not to cry.

“I am glad you understand, my child. I will give you the strength to return to Egypt as compensation for your efforts. Now, go. My enemy approaches.”

Bek shifted into his true form again, feeling a new energy fuel his limbs. He dove off the ship, his silver wings shining with starlight as he steered himself home once more. He had failed, a fact that weighed heavy upon his soul. Once he had returned, he headed towards the temple of Osiris. If he could not bring his mother back, at least he could see her again in the afterlife.

He once more took on his mortal guise as entered the tomb of his grandfather, tears streaming down his face. Bek often came here when he was feeling troubled, for it was a place quite dear to him. This is where had first met his father, even if he did not know his relation to Horus at that time. It was the place where the king himself had pleaded with Ra to bring Bek and Zaya back to life. Those memories flooded his mind, the tears increasing as a result.

“Anubis, come forth,” he ordered, wiping them away.

“What is it you would ask of me, Prince Bek?” Anubis inquired as he appeared.

“I wish to see my mother.”

“Where is the king? Usually the two of you visit her together.”

“He’s…”

“Right here.”

Bek lifted his head to see Horus and Zaya standing in the entrance. Immediately he shrank under the intensity of his father’s gaze. He knew how much Horus was loathe to let him out of his sight. The king must have been worried sick at Bek suddenly running off without telling anyone where he was going. Bek felt ashamed that he had wounded the one parent he had left in the world.

“How did you know I was gone? I thought you were busy.”

“I was until Zaya came to me in a panic and told me she couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“But how did you know I’d be here?”

“Call it a father’s intuition. Now, tell me, why did you depart so suddenly without informing someone first?”

“I went to…to Ra to try and bring Mother back. When he declined to do so I came here, hoping to visit her again.”

The expression on Horus’ face softened as he looked into his son’s eyes. They were full of sorrow, which the Lord of the Air could understand completely. He, too, missed Hathor very much. Although Horus tried to be the best father to Bek that he could, the king knew he was no substitute for a mother. The thought of growing up without his own was something Horus was loathe to entertain.

“Bek,” he said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I want us to be a family again too. Sometimes, though, there are things even Ra won’t do.”

He then embraced Bek, letting his child, the last remaining piece of Hathor he had left, take comfort in his father’s touch. Zaya watched the two, feeling sorry for Bek. She had had her parents all her life, while Bek had gone without knowing them for most of his existence. It was true that Bek had found his father, but he was still bereft of his mother. Someone who could never be replaced.

“I’m sorry, my son. I would bring her back myself if I could. We can still visit her, though. At least we can take solace in that.”

“Perhaps you won’t have to,” a familiar voice said.

Horus’ blood froze as he lifted his eyes only to stare into the face of his love. He released Bek, walking cautiously over to Hathor, fearing that this was an illusion of some sort. Horus reached out a trembling hand to touch her, finding solid flesh instead of air. He stood there, amazed, before smashing his lips onto hers, his heart soaring to heights that even he had not imagined. When they broke apart he noticed his son watching the scene with widened eyes. Then Bek ran to Hathor, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She returned the gesture with equal fervor.

“How is this possible? I thought Ra refused to bring you back,” Bek stated.

“It seems that your great grandfather was testing you,” Hathor explained. “He wanted to see if you would abide by his ruling or not. Apparently you passed with flying colors.”

“Ra is not the only one with a gift to give.”

All four turned their eyes to Anubis, who they had forgotten was there in the midst of their rejoicing. He slowly approached Zaya, his staff clinking each time it touched the floor The young woman, although intimidated by his prescence, stood her ground. The Lord of the Dead stopped in front of her, noting her resolute demeanor. He could indeed see why Bek would go through so much to save her. Such a brave soul was quite worthy of preserving.

“Zaya, have you known your parents your entire lifetime?”

“Of course, Lord Anubis.”

“I must say, then, that you are mistaken.”

“How so? I should think I know who my mother and father are.”

“No, you do not. Otherwise you would know it is your sire who stands before you.”

“With all due respect, that is not possible! I am not a goddess!”

“Not now, but you were once.”

“What are you talking about?”

Anubis sighed, wrapping his long fingers tightly around his staff.

“As you can surmise, not too many people are happy about their loved ones passing on. Most of them accept the fact, though, and move on after the proper period of mourning. However, some never do, including a particular individual who directed his ire at me. He wished to wound me as I had wounded him.”

“That could be achieved?”

“Yes. There are many dark magics in this world, including the summoning of demons. This mortal entered into a pact with one, promising to give his soul to the creature in return for taking what was most precious to me and destroying it. The demon accepted the deal, stealing my only daughter from me and turning her mortal. This way she would forever be denied her godhood.”

“How did you know about the pact?”

“All mortals die, and this one was no different. He had gotten his revenge, but upon entering the underworld he found the demon pursuing him. I observed this sight, making haste to pry the mortal out of the monster’s clutches. Upon seeing it was I that saved him, the soul revealed what he had done and begged me to forgive him. Of course, I declined. Such an action is far beyond amnesty. Unfortunately, my station did not allow me to search for my daughter. It was only when I was summoned to take you to the afterlife, Zaya, that I knew I had found her. I could never forget the face of my child, even though she had aged into a beautiful woman.”

“This…this can’t be true.”

“Yet it is. Give me your hand, and I will restore to you what was so wrongfully taken. For only someone who shares your blood can undo this spell.”

Zaya glanced at Bek for guidance on what to do next. He nodded, causing her to do as Anubis said. His skin felt cool to the touch, almost like a cold wind. The Lord of the Dead gently grasped her palm in his, making a small incision on it with a claw. She winced, but did not remove her hand. Anubis then pierced his own, letting a drop of his golden blood fall into the wound, sealing it completely.

“There, my daughter. You are a goddess once more.”

“Should I go with you?”

“No. I can see you are reluctant to do so. I will not deprive you of a life with your beloved,” he stated before turning towards Bek. “Take care of her, son of Horus, for I value her dearly.”

“I promise I will, Lord Anubis.”

Anubis startled Zaya by gingerly pulling her into an embrace, but she soon did likewise. He took one last glance at her, noting how much she resembled his wife, Anput. With a sigh he descended into the underworld once more, leaving the four gods to take in all that had happened. Then, as the sun began to set, they headed home, the world seeming more at peace than ever before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I said I was done writing fanfiction for this movie, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted everyone to have a happy ending. Special thanks to xxjinchuurikixx for their continuing encouragement. :3


End file.
